


Добро пожаловать в Англию!

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Case Fic, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: Драко Малфой возвращается в Англию после десяти лет отсутствия, чтобы представить публике свой десятый по счету роман.





	Добро пожаловать в Англию!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на шестнадцатый тур феста редких пейрингов "I Believe" по заявке troyachka и ключу «Прощай, Алиса».
> 
> Как всегда, большое спасибо Мэвис - за все :)

— Добро пожаловать в Англию, мистер Малфой!

Приветствие прозвучало не раньше, чем палочку, а затем и документы, подвергли всесторонней проверке. Проверяющий, впрочем, был облачен не в красную аврорскую, а в синюю министерскую мантию и даже улыбнулся — что явно не входило в его обязанности.

— Вашего возвращения ждали, — продолжил он, как бы между прочим кивая в сторону выхода. — И… для меня честь первому приветствовать вас на родной земле. — Он помедлил, будто решаясь на что-то, и извлек из ящика зачитанный том «Пылающей Патагонии». — Если вам не трудно… Жена — ваша большая поклонница, и меня приохотила…

Драко кивнул, бросил взгляд на табличку и привычно вывел: «Стэнли Стоуну с добрыми пожеланиями от автора», старательно пряча усмешку. На что-на что, а на такой прием он рассчитывал меньше всего. Конечно, можно было не опасаться, что на него тотчас по выходу из портала наложат Петрификус и поволокут в Азкабан: в конце концов, он покинул Англию вполне легально, полностью оправданный и восстановленный в правах, и ехал не в неизвестность, а в давно знакомый и любимый летний дом в Сиене. Но каким же тогда, в свои девятнадцать, он был романтиком! Даже испакощенный Волдемортом дом, гибель друзей и участие — то есть не-участие — в битве, как выяснилось, не пошли ему впрок: слишком сладко было воображать себя беглецом, несчастным изгнанником, насильно лишенным родины. Воображал он так старательно и вдохновенно, что пару месяцев спустя очутился за письменным столом над листом пергамента, по которому бодро скользило перо.

Он встряхнулся, прогоняя воспоминания: в конце концов, за десять лет из сопляка, выводившего тошнотворно сентиментальные строчки, вырос не самый плохой автор, выпускающий уже десятый роман. Собственно, в Англию его начали зазывать уже после пятого, но тогда он еще не чувствовал себя достаточно… в общем, не чувствовал.

— Надеюсь увидеть вас на презентации, мистер Малфой!

Драко кивнул и пошел к выходу. Интересно, кто сдал его газетчикам? Старый Флориш — в его магазине планировалась автограф-сессия? Или кто-то в издательстве?

— Мистер Малфой! Как долго вы планируете пробыть в Англии?

— Можно ли рассчитывать на ваше окончательное возвращение?

— Правда ли, что вы собираетесь открыть Малфой-мэнор?

— Прокомментируйте слухи о вашем разводе с Асторией Гринграсс!

Звук и свет обрушились на него, как Агуаменти Максима. Драко удержал руку, нырнувшую было за палочкой, явственно представив утренний выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка» с шапкой: «Бывший Пожиратель смерти учинил бойню в зоне прибытия Европейского портала». Реклама, конечно, никогда не бывала лишней — но здесь бы он за результат не поручился.

— Господа, господа! Полегче! Что мистер Малфой подумает об Англии?

Арчи Паркинсон — вылитая Панси, разве что оборок и кружев поменьше, — пыхтя, протиснулся сквозь толпу.

— Наше издательство разослало уведомления о пресс-конференции — она пройдет завтра перед банкетом. И не забудьте про автограф-сессию! А сейчас позвольте нам пройти — мистер Малфой, несомненно, потрясен долгожданной встречей с родиной. С его тонкими чувствами, с его талантом…

Не переставая трещать, он потащил Драко к двери: тот вовремя вспомнил, что аппарировать из зоны прибытия воспрещалось. Толпа неохотно расступалась, Арчи махал свободной рукой, отгоняя лезущие в лицо магокамеры и перья — и, судя по всему, накладывая невербальное Силенцио на особо непонятливых. Свобода была близка; уже выходя, Драко услышал вдруг не слишком громкое, но отчетливое: «Мистер Малфой, как вы относитесь к сливу ваших текстов в маггловские сетевые библиотеки?» и тут же истеричный выкрик Арчи: «Без комментариев!»

Если прошедшие годы и научили его чему-нибудь кроме сочинения неплохо продаваемых текстов — то прежде всего осмотрительности. Безрассудства, которое вкупе с безнаказанностью пронизывало насквозь все школьные годы, сейчас он просто не мог себе позволить и потому предпочел промолчать.

Арчи оттащил его в сторону, крепче перехватывая за руку:

— Аппарируем!

***

Когда Арчи наконец умолк, Драко невольно отдал себе должное — издателя он выбрал правильно. За неполные десять минут тот успел сообщить о завтрашнем визите к Панси, заказать в номер ужин и лучшее Огденское, поинтересоваться предпочтениями Драко и поделиться с ним каминным адресом лучших девочек и мальчиков по вызову… На этом он не то задохнулся, не то поперхнулся слюной, и Драко наконец смог вставить словечко:

— Значит, маггловские сетевые библиотеки? Что это значит, кроме очевидного?

Арчи отчаянно замотал головой — и вдруг сдулся, будто из него выпустили воздух:

— Мерлин свидетель, я сам только что узнал! Вчера… — он уставился в потолок так пристально, что Драко невольно задрал голову — и, естественно, ничего не увидел. — Или позавчера уже? Не помню… Словом, со мной связался Криви из «Придиры».

— Криви? — фамилия показалась знакомой. — Кто это?

Арчи состроил гримасу:

— Новая звезда журналистики, представь: такому не ответить — себе дороже. Так вот, он сообщил, что кто-то, по его сведениям, выпустил «Ирландскую игру» под чужим именем и продает себе в маггловских магазинах, но…

— Но?

— Утром я отправил человечка поспрашивать по их книжным лавкам — ни следа! Только в одной ему сказали: «Вы что, это же Марк О’Фойдал, он выкладывается только в сети!» — Арчи развел руками — Знать бы еще, что это значит! И держу пари, Криви на этом не успокоится. Не отправлять «Придире» приглашение — просто приговор себе подписать, так что придется терпеть. Я пытался вытянуть из него какие-нибудь подробности, но сам понимаешь, он из непримиримых…

— Так, — Драко прошелся по комнате. — Начнем с конца: непримиримые — это?..

Арчи потупился.

— А, ты же не в курсе. Кучка… в основном магглорожденных, которым не нравится политика Шеклболта, весь этот курс на национальное примирение. «Бывших Пожирателей не существует, жертвы Второй магической вопиют…» и тому подобная чушь. Кажется, на днях я видел пикет возле редакции, но никаких эксцессов — якобы они не желают уподобляться… — Арчи опять начал увлекаться, но вовремя опомнился.

Драко кивнул, припоминая. Точно, Криви — у него тогда погиб брат, а кому не захочется завернуть элементарное чувство мести в красивый фантик?

— И мало того, что эти ублюдки тебя обворовали: сделать из Малфоя ирландца — это уму непостижимо!

— Контракт, — бросил Драко негромко.

Арчи вздрогнул.

— Что контракт?

— Пункт третий, если не ошибаюсь. «Если интересы одной из сторон будут игнорироваться, саботироваться или ущемляться иным образом, упомянутая сторона вправе расторгнуть…» Что происходит, Арчи? Почему ты несешь чушь вместо того чтобы предупредить меня сразу и рассказать, какие меры приняты? У тебя из-под носа уводят мой текст, а ты рассуждаешь об ирландцах и непримиримых…

Он мысленно скривился, ощущая себя героем плохого романа про шпионов — вроде тех, из времен войны с Гриндевальдом, что недавно вошли в моду в Америке. Английской литературы, кроме классической, он не читал несколько лет: просто рука не поднималась открыть.

— Я, ну… — Драко кивнул с кислым видом, и Арчи не выдержал — зачастил: — Пойми, я просто не в силах поверить. Этого быть не может — все давали Непреложный обет, а на твою рукопись, гранки и корректуру я лично накладывал отталкивающие чары! Единственные магглокровки, с которыми я имею дело — мои же работники, это все равно что заставлять подозреваемого разыскивать украденное, и не факт, что виноват не он…

Тираду он подкрепил затравленным взглядом, и Драко окончательно решил, что разбираться будет сам: слишком уж напоказ Арчи раскаивался. Впрочем, все в этой комнате друг друга стоили.

— Допустим, — сказал он. — С тебя список тех, кто мог стянуть текст. Пометишь магглорожденных и полукровок. И…

— Когда? А пресс-конференция?! — взвизгнул Арчи. — Автографы?! Банкет?!

— И список журналистов с комментариями, — закончил Драко, снова радуясь, что не поддался на уговоры Скорпи и не взял его с собой.

***

Отель, впрочем, был хорош. Вечером Арчи, заглаживая вину, расстарался с ужином, и поутру Драко пришлось накладывать двойную порцию протрезвляющих чар. Он позволил себе поваляться подольше — дома оставаться в постели после восьми утра разрешалось только больным. Ровно в десять постучалась горничная-домовиха с завтраком, а получасом позже прилетела сова.

В письмах в Сиену — число их увеличилось с тех пор как Драко начал писать «Ирландскую игру» и планировать поездку в Англию — Арчи уверял, что книги раскупаются не хуже блевательных батончиков, имя автора на слуху, а интерес поддерживается вовремя вброшенными сплетнями. Доказательством служил исправно пополняющийся счет в банке Санпаоло. Но иллюзий относительно своей персоны Драко лишился давным-давно и теперь, разворачивая свиток, мысленно заключил сам с собой пари: если задать ему вопрос захочет больше десяти человек, он выиграл. А если меньше, то… то остался при своих.

Пресса при министре Шеклболте процветала. Как ни хотелось отцу считать нынешний режим узурпаторским, о своем участии в пресс-конференции заявили не только промаггловский «Придира» и официальный «Ежедневный пророк», но и вполне оппозиционный «Обозреватель» и даже махрово реакционный «Вестник двадцати восьми». Всего четырнадцать — да еще каждый, согласно безумному плану Арчи, мог привести с собой гостя.

«Договорился с Гойлом насчет охраны, — прочитал Драко в приписке, привычно разбирая размашистый почерк, — Все готово. Жду тебя в три часа, каминный адрес — «Издательство Скорпион».

Именно на название Драко и клюнул в свое время, выбирая, куда пристроить свеженаписанную историю. Только что законченную рукопись — с некоторыми купюрами, конечно — он подсунул маме и ушел, чувствуя себя пятикурсником в ожидании результатов СОВ. Через несколько часов мама, промокая глаза платочком, объявила, что книга должна увидеть свет. Вернувшийся в Англию после долгих лет отсутствия, ни в чем не замешанный, ни в чем не участвовавший кузен Панси, полный честолюбивых планов, подвернулся удивительно вовремя.

Драко пробежал глазами недлинный список фамилий, обнаружил, что «Ежедневный пророк» представляет не Рита Скитер, а некто неизвестный. Кроме Криви, знакомых не оказалось, так что пришлось положиться на пометки Арчи.

***

— Сильвестр Стивенсон, «Новости магического мира». Мистер Малфой, правда ли, что сюжет «Тоски Тосканы» основан на фактах вашей биографии?

Драко широко улыбнулся:

— Общее у меня и Оттавио — только место жительства. Красота Тосканы и ее история так меня поразили, что я не мог не написать о ней.

Пресс-конференция до сих пор шла по накатанному. На вопрос о первой книге от отвечал столько раз, что ложь превратилась в правду по крайней мере наполовину. Но писака не унимался:

— После вашего отъезда ходили упорные слухи о вашем романе с одним из победителей. Не этим ли обусловлена главная романтическая линия?..

— Два вопроса! — возмущенно заорали с места. — Два вопроса подряд!

— Совершенно верно, — поддакнул Арчи — все-таки свой хлеб он ел не зря. — Было оговорено, что каждый из присутствующих за один раз задает только один вопрос.

Стивенсон заткнулся и сел. Драко сейчас же представил, как тот подбирает формулировки для статьи: «К сожалению, ответа на самые острые вопросы мы так и не получили…»

— Оливия Хорнби, журнал «Спелла». Скажите, мистер Малфой, насколько сильно на ваше творчество повлияли незаслуженно забытые в наши дни творения Гилдероя Локхарта? Все, кто читал ваши романы, отмечают несомненное сходство…

Расхохотаться Драко помешала только многолетняя выучка. Его что — пытались обвинить в плагиате? И не у кого-нибудь, а у этого идиота Локхарта?

— Мисс Хорнби, я опять-таки вынужден сказать нет. Не представляю, в чем можно заподозрить сходство. Повторюсь, я всегда считал свои книги чистым вымыслом и не пытался выдать их за документальные. Да, я посещал страны, где происходит их действие — но мистер Локхарт, если я не ошибаюсь, этого как раз и не делал. Надеюсь, вам достаточно?

— Но сюжетные ходы, изобразительные приемы! Вы могли просто не отдавать себе отчета, что послужило толчком...

— Отчего же? За исключением прогулок, я был ничем не занят и скучал, а средства, на которые мы жили, оказались отнюдь не беспредельны.

По залу прокатился смешок, за которым последовало несколько вполне безобидных вопросов о «Пылающей Патагонии» и «Снах Самоа». Драко еще раз отыскал взглядом Криви, до которого вот-вот должна была дойти очередь.

— Деннис Криви, «Придира», — тот вытянулся во весь свой невеликий рост. — Мистер Малфой, как вы отнесетесь к тому, что вашу книгу прочитают магглы?

Неужели Арчи и с ним поработал? Формулировка была максимально корректной.

— Никак. Маггл просто не сможет ее прочесть, чары помешают. Это обычная издательская практика, если вы не в курсе. Единственное, что я могу представить — что супруг, родственник или просто знакомый волшебник читает ему вслух. Здесь они в своем праве.

— Значит, для самого маггла это невозможно? Или способы все-таки существуют?

— Если и существуют, мне о них неизвестно. К тому же изобретателем, я уверен, рано или поздно заинтересуется Аврорат.

Зал захихикал — уже отчетливо. Криви кивнул, сел, будто утратив всякий интерес к происходящему, и спустя закономерный вопрос о творческих планах конференция завершилась. Драко украдкой потянулся, жалея, что не может вызвать Темпус. От визита к Панси отвертеться так и не удалось, хотя с куда большей охотой он отправился бы в номер. Или, может, решился все-таки взглянуть на Малфой-мэнор, пустующий вот уже десять лет.

***

— Надеюсь, завтра все пройдет не хуже. — Арчи покивал сам себе и потянулся за бокалом.

Выставить его Драко не мог хотя бы ради завтрашнего расписания, но отвечать сил не было. Нет, он действительно был рад всех видеть — и Панси, которая с пятого курса так и не утратила любви к кружевам, и Гойла — тот, кажется, не сказал за вечер ни слова, только что-то пробурчал, когда пили за Крэбба и других погибших, и неожиданно похорошевшую Миллисент — ныне миссис Бут. Но ощущать наяву, как далеко они разошлись за эти годы, слышать разговоры о людях, которых он либо не знал, либо едва помнил… Чайлд-Гарольд, усмехнулся он, призывая свой огневиски. Кое-какую пользу почерпнуть из разговоров все-таки удалось: например, он признал негодной мелькнувшую было мысль обратиться за консультацией к Грейнджер. Нет, непримиримой она не была: даже выпускники Слизерина нехотя признавали ее заслуги на ниве всеобщего согласия и списания долгов, но Драко твердо верил: нельзя десять лет вариться в котле Министерства и остаться чистеньким. Да и вообще — в тридцать с лишним говорить о бескорыстии…

— Я так и думал — все это домыслы, насчет магглов. Предлагаю забыть как прискорбное недоразумение... — прерывал его размышления Арчи. Драко кивнул сам себе: вот и доказательство.

— А Экскуро — лучшее средство от всех проблем. И твоему человечку, который разговаривал с продавщицей в маггловской лавке, все просто почудилось.

— Но Криви…

— Наш неизвестный вор мог понять, что его маленькая тайна вышла наружу, испугаться, что вот-вот лишится дохода, и принять меры. Например, пригрозить Криви.

К его изумлению, Арчи расхохотался.

— Пригрозить Криви? Да все знают, что он ни драккла не боится! Давить на него бесполезно: родных нет, семьи тоже, а на деньги он плевать хотел.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Значит, все еще впереди. Возможно, публики было маловато. Вот завтра…

— Да, кстати, о расписании на завтра! Было бы неплохо, чтобы ты поучаствовал в доставке тиража к «Флоришу и Блоттсу». Я пригласил пару фотографов и набросал план: несколько кадров из хранилища — чтобы подчеркнуть, как ответственно «Скорпион» работает с авторами, потом в Косом переулке, у входа в магазин и внутри, покажем, как ты самолично раскладываешь книги на стеллаже, — он покосился на Драко, который не слишком терпеливо пережидал поток слов, и закончил: — Список я принес, но не засиживайся долго: встать придется рано, дело того стоит! И не смотри на меня так! Разумеется, я уже принял меры! Как только выяснится хоть что-нибудь про эти маггловские библиотеки, я сразу тебе скажу!

Плотно скрученный свиток Драко пришлось вытягивать у Арчи из рук: это выглядело бы по-детски забавным, если бы речь не шла о его доходе — а значит, о благополучии Скорпи.

— Магазин открывается в десять, так что встретимся на час раньше. Каминный адрес «Хранилище Уизли» — запомнишь? Хранилище Уизли, — повторил Арчи, на дождавшись ответа. — Видишь, на что я иду ради тебя — и репутации издательства, конечно?

— На что же?

— Как на что? Такой гарантии, как Уизли, никто не дает! Денег таких за хранение, конечно, тоже никто не берет, но у него и возмещение в пятикратном размере!

Драко отпил из бокала: Огденское обожгло горло огненной струей и теперь медленно тлело внутри. Поморщился — в Италии пили вино.

— Когда выходили первые книги, ни о каких хранилищах речи не шло?

Арчи ухмыльнулся:

— Во-первых, у тебя росли тиражи. Во-вторых, это часть рекламной кампании. Если что-то охраняют, значит, оно того стоит. Я слышал, очередь к «Флоришу и Блоттсу» собираются занимать чуть ли не на рассвете.

— Погоди, — Драко подался вперед, — Если мы докажем, что утечка была, можно будет потребовать возмещения у этого Уизли — у которого, кстати?

— Мерлин, — пробормотал Арчи. — Ты гений! Подождешь пять минут? Нужно переговорить кое с кем…

Прежде чем развернуть список, Драко позволил себе еще глоток огневиски. Фамилии, в большинстве своем ничего ему не говорящие, выстроились в неровный столбец: корректоры, печатники, секретарша, художник — с ним Драко был знаком заочно, — домовики-уборщики, курьер из ресторана… Панси — Арчи, похоже, не смог ей отказать. Уизли оказался последним в списке. Драко еще раз пробежал глазами строчку: «Рональд Уизли, владелец хранилища, принял на хранение весь тираж, тысячу экземпляров, и лично наложил чары в присутствии Арчибальда Паркинсона, издателя. Непреложный Обет не приносил, поскольку текста книги не видел».

Арчи все еще бормотал, как ни в чем не бывало склонившись над Сквозным зеркалом. Чушь какая-то! Драко потер вдруг занывший висок. Как можно отлично помнить, что Уизли не давал клятвы, и даже не назвать его в числе подозреваемых? Знать, что кто-то наживается на нелегальном издании — и вести себя как авгурей в хорошую погоду: голова в гнезде, а на остальное плевать? Ответ явился ему с третьим глотком и оказался до того предсказуемым, что Драко чуть не рассмеялся. Арчи попросту существовал внутри всего этого — издательства, Британии, священных двадцати восьми, «Пророка» и «Придиры», непримиримых и традиционалистов. Среди деревьев, за которыми невозможно увидеть лес. Драко опять поморщился — от банальности сравнения. Кое в чем писательство действительно мешало жить.

Зато Уизли подходил на роль злоумышленника, будто она была нарочно для него создана. Репутация семьи, полукровка Поттер и магглорожденная Грейнджер в друзьях — или он все-так на ней женился? — вечная нехватка денег, нереализованные амбиции, в конце концов, возможность напакостить школьному недругу…

Арчи покашлял у него над головой.

— Я навел справки. Пятикратное возмещение — стандартный пункт договора, но он еще ни разу не применялся, хм-м-м… я вообще не представляю, как можно ограбить хранилище! Пока книга была в работе — другое дело. Но трудно не заметить, что кто-то додумался воспользоваться Джеминио или притащил туда Прытко пишущие перья, чтобы писать под диктовку, не находишь?

Воображение у него работало на Превосходно, Драко оценил.

— Когда был готов тираж?

— В том-то и дело! Всего неделю назад! Пойми, — Арчи тяжело опустился на диван, — не могу же я прямо сейчас устроить расследование в издательстве! Как только книга разойдется, я непременно его вычислю, но никак не раньше!

— А упущенная прибыль не в счет?

Арчи недоумевающе взглянул на него:

— У магглов? Мерлин, какая там прибыль?! Нет, тебя я понимаю — авторское честолюбие, этот идиотский ирландский псевдоним и все такое. Но способны ли они понять в твоих текстах хоть слово? Даже если мой агент не ошибся…

— Шекспир, — напомнил Драко. — Марло, Эмили Бронте. Сэссун и Уильямс, наконец.

— Магглокровки, — отмахнулся Арчи. — В лучшем случае — наполовину. — Он вызвал Темпус и вздохнул. — Предлагаю отложить до послезавтра. Посмотрим хотя бы, как пойдут продажи, и на банкет у меня есть планы… Согласен?

— С одним условием. Это хранилище — что оно собой представляет?

— Ну, в подробности я не вдавался. Судя по всему, у него там усовершенствованные чары Незримого расширения. По крайней мере, проверку Министерства Уизли умудрился пройти, поговаривали даже, что он получает от них заказы. Словом, к нему можно положить на хранение любой неодушевленный предмет: я вот подумываю избавиться от чучела квинтопода, которого когда-то подстрелил дедуля. Буду предъявлять его, только когда старик решит заехать в гости… Потом, конечно, идею подхватили, но никакой конкуренции — масштабы не те.

Драко покивал, и Арчи торопливо сбежал в камин — не иначе как боясь новой порции скользких вопросов.

***

Что ж, версия складывалась. В Уизли, который самолично усовершенствовал заклинание, Драко поверить не мог, зато в гриффиндорцев, от щедрот бросивших подачку непутевому дружку — еще как. Свежий справочник «Кто есть кто в Магической Британии», за которым пришлось послать горничную-домовиху, сообщил, что Грейнджер рулит отделом магических популяций, а Поттер вот уже два года фактически возглавляет Аврорат. Уизли там тоже упоминался — в качестве героя Второй магической. «После окончания Хогвартса работал с братом Джорджем в магазине «Ужастики Умников Уизли», затем основал и возглавил «Хранилище Уизли».

После окончания Хогвартса… Значит, он все-таки сдал ТРИТОН. Драко расстегнул тугой крючок у ворота, подошел к окну: из раскрытой створки в лицо ударил ветер пополам с дождем. В конце девяносто восьмого, когда он видел Уизли в последний раз, ни о каких экзаменах речи не шло. Собственно, они и не разговаривали почти: не способствовало ни место, ни время. Скорее… — Драко привычно подыскал формулировку — выкарабкивались из пропасти, цепляясь один за другого. Случалось и на голову наступать, чтобы удержаться.

Он хмыкнул, захлопнул окно. Идиот-газетчик, как ни крути, был прав: Оттавио он списывал с себя, но Франсезе — тут Драко готов был поклясться — не имел с Уизли ровно ничего общего. Сиена пятнадцатого века, чего уж там, тоже не слишком походила на Британию конца двадцатого, и крепостная стена ничем не напоминала тускло освещенные коридоры Сент-Мунго. Уизли навещал… брата, наверно — Драко не особенно интересовался. Сам он дни напролет сидел с мамой, после ареста отца у нее было плохо с сердцем. Все уже знали, что Поттер обязан миссис Малфой своим спасением, и когда Уизли, столкнувшийся с ним в коридоре, спросил: «Ну, как она?», Драко не слишком удивился.

— Лучше, — кивнул он и, сам не понимая как, спросил:

— А у тебя?

Уизли дернул плечом и не ответил. Через несколько дней, выйдя в буфет за кофе, Драко опять его обнаружил — на полу в коридоре недалеко от палаты: Уизли бессмысленно таращился в стену напротив и, услышав шаги, вскинул голову.

— Ты чего тут?.. — начал Драко, навидавшийся за эти месяцы всякого.

— Тебя жду, — ответил тот, не дав ему закончить. — Малфой, пойдем выпьем?

В другое время Драко прошел бы мимо. Но сегодня мама опять не пожелала ни есть, ни разговаривать, назавтра предстоял очередной визит в Аврорат, так что подвернувшуюся возможность сорваться на ком-нибудь он не упустил:

— Может, заодно и потрахаемся?

На мордобой он не рассчитывал, но уж на непременное гриффиндорское: «Отвали» нашел бы, что сказать. Вместо ответа Уизли оттолкнулся от стены и встал, оказавшись вдруг дюйма на два выше ростом.

— Приглашаешь?

Провокация была так себе, Драко ничего не стоило послать его по известному адресу, но… Потом он пытался объяснить себе это «но» — без особого успеха. В ту секунду он уставился на Уизли и кивнул, не отводя взгляда:

— Пошли.

Сработало. Уизли заметно даже в полутемном коридоре пошел красными пятнами и попытался отступить:

— Ты чего? Я же не… Я просто так!

— В следующий раз не проси, — Драко победно улыбнулся и сделал уже несколько шагов, прежде чем услышал:

— Э-э-э… а куда?

***

Он не ошибся: Уизли не верил до последнего. Глазел, все сильнее заливаясь краской, как Драко накладывает чары на дверь бельевой, где ему иногда разрешали подремать, как расстегивает мантию, и только после отмер и потянулся за палочкой. Свою Драко не спешил выпускать из рук: мало ли что этому ненормальному взбредет в голову? О магглорожденных и их отношении к сексу на Слизерине ходили самые дикие слухи. Забини попробовал как-то подкатить к Финч-Флетчли с Хаффлпаффа и потом рассказывал, что вместо свидания нарвался на короткую, но емкую лекцию о том, как большинство магглов реагирует на подобные предложения, и как опознать тех, кто их примет. Уизли, конечно, был чистокровным, но…

Сейчас он понимал, что этих «но» было слишком много, но тогда, не думая, шагнул ближе и потянулся к застежке нелепых маггловских штанов, которые Уизли носил с упорством, достойным лучшего применения. Полчаса забытья — пусть даже в комплекте с неумелым тисканьем, тяжелым дыханием в ухо, жадными мокрыми поцелуями и тщетными попытками спрятать зубы — того стоили. Драко ни о чем не думал и никак не ожидал, что ему еще и понравится. Когда Уизли, подтянув свои штаны и набросив мантию, пробормотал: «Увидимся» и выскочил за дверь, он уселся на старую больничную кровать, на которой все и произошло, и рассмеялся вслух.

Заговорили они на третий, кажется, раз. Все встречи начинались одинаково: Уизли ждал в коридоре, они кивали друг другу и молча шли в бельевую. Уже одевшись, тот вдруг остановился и с видимым трудом выдавил:

— Как там у тебя? В Аврорате?

В Аврорате все шло по-прежнему: мерой пресечения оставался домашний арест, разрешалось посещать Сент-Мунго, но и только. Отвечать не хотелось

— А у своих Поттера и Грейнджер почему не спросишь?

— Гермиона в Австралии, а Гарри… — он дернул плечом.

Можно было не объяснять — Поттера действительно рвали на части.

— Джинни говорит — он в порядке, кошмары только, — продолжал бубнить Уизли. — Я его и не вижу…

Про Грейнджер, которой какого-то лысого Мерлина понадобилось в Австралии, Драко переспрашивать не стал.

Он уже заключал сам с собой пари, в которую из встреч разведет Уизли на что-то более серьезное, когда все кончилось. Все разом: в Аврорате ему без всяких объяснений вручили уведомление о прекращении дела и мимоходом сообщили, что теперь он свободен в своих передвижениях. 

— А мама? —спросил он, совершенно вдруг растерявшись.

— Миссис Малфой может получить свое уведомление лично либо через доверенное лицо, — отбарабанил чиновник.

Об отце речи не шло. Драко брел по коридору, отчетливо понимая, что намек вполне прозрачен и что маму нужно увозить в Италию, здесь ей не поправиться. Но ее еще нужно было уговорить — и, кстати, сообщить обо всем Уизли. Тот уже ждал и, едва отзвучало Запирающее заклятье, тяжело выговорил:

— Мы решили забирать Джорджа. Все равно толку нет. Я теперь часто не смогу…

— Я тоже. Вот, — он вытащил свиток и помахал перед носом Уизли. — Свободен. Возьму маму, и уедем…

— Куда? В Малфой-мэнор?

От мэнора мало что уцелело, но это никого не касалось.

— В Италию. У нас там дом.

Уизли кивнул, закусив губу по дурацкой привычке, и стало ясно: все. Трахнуться напоследок не получилось: они постояли, отводя глаза, и молча разошлись.

Если память ему не изменяла, злиться Уизли было не на что — но кто его разберет? Оставалось только выспаться впрок — день предстоял… разнообразный.

***

Офис был обычным, даже скучным. Драко вышел из камина, поморщился, осознав, что ждал чего-то яркого, кричащего, рыжего — под стать магазину ужастиков. Никто его не встречал. Он окинул взглядом закрытые двери, пару стульев у стены — должно быть, для посетителей, — вывешенные на стенах пергаменты. Один из них оказался министерским патентом на применение чар Незримого расширения, остальные — какими-то правилами и прейскурантами. Рассмотреть подробнее Драко не успел: из камина вывалился Арчи. Вид у него был необычно встрепанный.

— Аппарировал к магазину, — выдохнул он. — Так, осмотреться. Там… там человек сто, и еще подходят. Великий день, видит Мерлин. Великий день!

— Ты же этого и хотел?

Ответить Арчи не успел — посреди офиса возникла домовиха в большом переднике с надписью «Хранилище».

— Мастер Рональд просит сэров подождать, он освободится через несколько минут. Сэры желают выпить? Сливочное пиво, огневиски, смородиновый ром, маггловское пой… — она запнулась, странно дернув головой, — чай или кофе?

— Ничего, — сказал Драко.

— Пусть сэры позовут Иззи, если что-нибудь захотят! — домовиха исчезла.

Драко не сиделось.

— Чай или кофе? — повторил он вслух. — Маггловские напитки сейчас в моде?

— Понятия не имею. Там, где их подают, я не бываю.

Что ж, этот кирпич отлично укладывался в стену.

— А как тираж попадет в магазин?

— Гойл уже там, мы откроем камин и переправим ему…

— …Имущество стоимостью свыше пятисот галлеонов доставляется бесплатно.

Драко едва не подскочил на месте. Уизли не аппарировал — открыл дверь и вошел.

— Паркинсон. Малфой. Прошу прощения за задержку.

— Отлично, отлично! — просиял Арчи, вытаскивая из кармана пергамент. — Тогда приступим, покупатели не ждут! В знак признательности приглашаем вас посетить банкет по поводу выхода десятого романа мистера Малфоя, и, я уверен, он не откажется подписать для вас экземпляр. Или, может быть, вам нужно несколько?

На первый взгляд Уизли не изменился. Хотя много ли Драко присматривался к нему тогда? Разве что крупным планом — искусанная нижняя губа, рыжие ресницы, шрамы на обеих руках — если коснуться их языком, Уизли забавно ахал и переставал дышать. Вширь он не раздался — кажется, стал даже суше и жилистей. Ну, с Грейнджер на домашние обеды рассчитывать не стоило. Драко покосился на левую руку: кольца не было. Длинные пальцы отложили перо — Уизли как раз ставил подпись в пергаменте, — подхватили палочку. Драко вздрогнул: до того узнаваем был жест.

— Ну, начнем? — неуверенно вопросил Арчи.

Уизли смотрел на него без всякого выражения.

— Начнем.

***  
Он отступил на несколько шагов и, встав вполоборота, взмахнул палочкой. Драко увидел, как шевельнулись губы, выговаривая формулу, а свободная рука потянулась, будто вытягивая что-то из воздуха. Нет, не что-то — неширокую платформу, на которой аккуратно, корешок к корешку, уложены были книги.

— Проверяйте, Паркинсон.

Платформа подплыла ближе, и сквозь голубоватую дымку сохраняющих чар Драко рассмотрел иллюстрацию на обложке: Меджид и Рианнон обнимались на палубе корабля, груженого продовольствием. Самая конъюнктурная и самая провокационная его книга: хорошо еще, что историческим роман никогда не считался.

— Двести пятьдесят, как я и просил, — кивнул Арчи. — В любом случае, на сегодня хватит. Если продажи будут хорошими, тем лучше: подогреем интерес. Что вы говорили о доставке?

Он вызвал Темпус и засуетился:

— Совсем забыл! Мистер Уизли, мы хотели бы сделать несколько снимков на фоне вашей вывески, лишняя реклама и нам, и вам, не возражаете? Фотограф ждет, я вызову его сию минуту!

В ответе он, впрочем, не нуждался: мгновение спустя из камина вылетел фотограф с магокамерой наперевес, Драко велено было повернуться боком — «В профиль, мистер Малфой, читатели это любят!», потом возложить руку на пачку книг, потом…

— Мистер Уизли, встаньте вот сюда, под вашим патентом, чтобы было видно надпись. Драко, а ты садись за стол и подписывай — получится очень естественно! И еще нужна будет общая фотография… О-о-о… — Арчи вдруг застыл. — Вы же знакомы, я ничего не путаю? Если нет, приношу свои извинения…

— Знакомы, знакомы, — бросил Уизли безучастно. — Вы хотели доставку, мистер Паркинсон?

— Еще чуть-чуть! — взмолился тот. — Просто постойте вот здесь, пока Драко… то есть мистер Малфой будет подписывать ваш экземпляр! Вот так… И смотрите в камеру!

Драко, которого уже усадили за стол и сунули в руки перо, послушно поднял глаза — и успел заметить, как Уизли отводит взгляд. «Рональду Уизли от автора» — вывел он, нажимая слишком сильно, и услышал над головой тихий, но явственный смешок.

Фотограф, удовлетворенно улыбаясь, отправился восвояси, за ним последовал Арчи. Они остались вдвоем, в сомнительном обществе двухсот пятидесяти экземпляров романа.

— Время, — Уизли наложил Локомотор, платформа медленно двинулась к камину. — Извини, Малфой, меня клиенты ждут.

Драко не смог удержаться — демонстративно оглядел пустой офис и поднял бровь.

— Для магглов приемная не здесь, — так же спокойно объяснил Уизли.

— Для магглов?! Ты… ты работаешь с магглами?

— Ну да, а что? Иди вперед, примешь там…

Подписанная книга все еще лежала на столе. Драко вдруг показалось, что Уизли сейчас положит ее сверху, на остальные, но тот только кивнул в сторону камина.

***

Гойл и его «ребятишки», как он любил выражаться, с толпой справлялись профессионально. Отделенный от читателей лишь барьером стола, Драко сначала напрягся — но вскоре пришел в себя настолько, что успевал осматриваться. Арчи распоряжался счастливцами, до которых доходила очередь, фотограф неутомимо щелкал, над головой летало еще две-три камеры. Журналисты, прорвавшиеся в магазин в первых рядах, окопались по обе стороны — кое-кто пытался поначалу задавать вопросы, но быстро осознал ошибку.

— Мистер Малфой, мне для Викки Бишоппер!

Перо скрипело, выводя надпись для очередной Викки, Элеоноры или Джаспера, когда шум у дверей усилился, и толпа подалась в стороны.

— Пропустите! Пропустите! Мистер Локхарт, прошу вас!

Над головой еле слышно простонал Арчи: запахло скандалом.

Под руку с Локхартом шла средних лет особа, в которой Драко сейчас же опознал журналистку с пресс-конференции.

— Сюда, пожалуйста, — она завела своего спутника за стол, ловко обогнув старого Флориша, и отработанным движением трансфигурировала одну из книг в мягкий стул.

— Но позвольте… — начал было Арчи — и умолк.

— Позвольте старому учителю присесть, — широко улыбаясь, подхватил Локхарт. Зубы у него все так же блестели, волосы золотились, и даже морщин не слишком прибавилось со времен злосчастного дуэльного клуба. — Значит, выбрали писательскую стезю, мистер Малфой? — повернулся он к Драко, отечески похлопав того по плечу. — Путь избранных, друг мой, почетный и опасный, и сам я тому примером! Счастлив, что мои уроки не прошли для вас даром. Конечно, я успел вложить в вас много меньше, чем мог — удар судьбы был безжалостен! Но мы, творцы, знаем: иногда те, с кем мы сталкиваемся на мгновение, остаются в памяти на долгие годы. Не так ли? Думаю, вы могли бы поместить нашу совместную фотографию на обложку следующей книги, — он махнул рукой, и фотограф, как под Империо, лихорадочно защелкал. — Как символ преемственности. А пока…

Локхарт потянулся за книгой и под ошарашенным взглядом Драко вывел на ней: «Ученику от учителя с добрым напутствием на нелегкой дороге писательства».

— Рад был повидаться, — он поднялся, еще раз сделав знак фотографу. — Спасибо, что помните Гилдероя Локхарта. До встречи на банкете, мистер Малфой!

***

— Двести пятьдесят экземпляров! Все двести пятьдесят! Я-то рассчитывал, что штук двадцать останется на банкет… — Арчи Паркинсон явно не знал, радоваться ему или возмущаться, и пытался совместить то и другое. — Вернее, двести сорок восемь, за вычетом одного для мистера Уизли, и второго… — тут негодование все-таки взяло верх, и он разразился ругательствами. — Вот увидишь, теперь о книге все и думать забудут! Проклятый Локхарт, чтоб его длиннорогом в задницу… — он опомнился и уже спокойнее спросил:

— Ты не помнишь, когда его выпустили из Сент-Мунго? Может удастся списать все на душевную болезнь?

Драко пожал плечами.

— А, конечно, не помнишь. Но когда он лишился памяти, ты же еще учился? Панси что-то такое рассказывала…

— Он преподавал у нас на втором курсе, — нехотя ответил Драко. — Если это можно назвать преподаванием. Вслух об этом не говорили, но в начале третьего кто-то притащил ту статью о подлогах и плагиате — помню, мы тогда решили, что Локхарт симулирует и прячется в Сент-Мунго от обвинений.

— Я вчера поинтересовался, — кивнул Арчи. — Обливиэйт на него действительно накладывали, и двадцать лет в госпитале имели место. Должно быть, целители придумали какой-то новый метод лечения… нет бы им подождать, пока выйдет книга! И скажи на милость, как он попал в список приглашенных?

— Пригласил себя сам, — заметил Драко.

— С другой стороны, — начал Арчи, возвращаясь к своей привычной экзальтации, — все к лучшему! Ты, наверно, не заметил — но до сих пор вопросов о личной жизни и политике нам удавалось избегать. Если Локхарт оттянет на себя хотя бы часть внимания, мы и дальше выкрутимся. Кстати, мы тоже можем сразу обезоружить их, если заявим о чем-нибудь неожиданном... лучше всего о каком-нибудь пожертвовании. Нужно только решить, каком именно. Может, в фонд адаптации магглорожденных?

— Стипендия, — сказал Драко: мысль возникла внезапно, но показалась ему на диво удачной. —Третьекурснику — их уже пускают в Хогсмид.

— О! Скажем, галлеон в месяц? Ты гений! — Арчи вскочил и забегал по комнате. — А если две стипендии? Магглокровке и чистокровному?

— Полукровки обидятся, — усмехнулся Драко.

— Мерлин! Точно обидятся. А три — уже многовато. Разве что платить только за месяцы учебы… Нет, лучше одну чистокровному и одну — всем остальным. В знак признательности и в память о времени, проведенном мистером Малфоем в стенах Хогвартса… Сейчас, — он ринулся к камину и вдруг остановился, точно ударенный Петрификусом. — А книги-то! Совсем забыл! Двадцать экземпляров для банкета! Или лучше тридцать — сам понимаешь, там соберутся те, кому не пристало толкаться в очередях… Забери их, а? Уизли в курсе, я его предупреждал, — взмолился он. — Чтобы со стипендией выстрелило, нужно хотя бы предварительно договориться с директором! — Арчи выпустил Темпус и схватился за голову — За пять-то часов!

***

Пламя в камине вспыхнуло и опало. Драко вздохнул — в больших дозах Арчи утомлял, но хотя бы не раздражал. Уизли же… пожалуй, наоборот. Чтобы заставить его говорить, нужно было вывести из себя, докопаться до прежнего рыжего растяпы сквозь теперешнее равнодушно-деловое нечто. Спровоцировать. До обратного портала в Сиену оставалось всего три дня, и задерживаться в Англии Драко не собирался. Он мельком взглянул в неживое гостиничное зеркало, пригладил волосы и расправил плечи.

Пустой приемной он уже не удивился. Собрался было позвать домовиху, но одна из дверей с шумом распахнулась, и Уизли ворвался в офис, будто за ним гнались:

— Малфой! Документы с тобой? Давай скорее!

Выглядел он соответственно: встрепанные волосы, мантия с расстегнутой верхней пуговицей.

Удержаться было невозможно.

— Опять спешишь, Уизли? Понимаю, клиенты…

Захлопнувшаяся было дверь отворилась — на этот раз медленно и пристойно. Смутно знакомый тип со щегольскими усиками щеточкой, в синей министерской мантии, заглянул в комнату:

— Рон, это просто возмутительно! Что за неуважение… А, Малфой! Приветствую!

Он важно прошествовал к Драко, протянул руку:

— Давно пора было. Хм-м-м… Я Джастин, Джастин Финч-Флетчли, Хаффлпафф. Ныне заместитель главы Отдела по взаимодействию с магглами. Припоминаешь? У нас с Роном небольшое дело, но раз уж ты здесь, я постараюсь закончить быстрее. Рон?

Уизли кивнул и послушно двинулся следом. Драко попытался поймать его взгляд — напрасно. Значит, небольшое дело? Драко усмехнулся, представив вдруг, как Финч-Флетчли, пользуясь служебным положением, пытается склонить Уизли к… Воображение сработало слишком хорошо, оборот «склонить Уизли» оказался вдруг не таким уж однозначным. Хотя… Забини же этот хаффл взаимностью не ответил? Он попытался подавить раздражение.

— Мистер Малфой желает сливочного пива? — прозвенел знакомый голосок. — Иззи принесет все, что попросит мистер Малфой!

***

Сливочного пива он не пробовал все десять лет — и, отхлебнув, осознал, что готов потерпеть еще десять. Что они находили в этой переслащенной жижице, кроме ощущения собственной взрослости? Драко отодвинул бутылку, прислушался, стараясь уловить хоть звук. Если Уизли и Финч-Флетчли действительно соучастники, то, возможно, ему нужно действовать? Например, снести дверь и обнаружить, как они, сопя и озираясь, накладывают заклятие умножения на очередной магический роман, чтобы сбагрить его магглам под каким-нибудь нелепым псевдонимом. Скажем, на какое-нибудь из творений старины Локхарта. Хм-м-м… да, и, увидев, что их разоблачили, обездвиживают, накладывают Империус, потом Уизли засовывает Драко в одно из своих хранилищ, где заставляет выдавать все новые и новые шедевры, которые опять-таки продает магглам… Он поймал себя на том, что подыскивает название, выбирая между «Новым нигде» и «Тайнами Тартара», и едва не расхохотался, представив, как на очередной презентации у него допытываются, посещал ли он упомянутые места.

Уизли появился, когда Драко уже отсмеялся и даже допил пиво, мысленно произнеся тост за новую книгу.

— В таких случаях камин принято запирать, — бросил он пробный камень.

Уизли, изучавший пергамент с договором так старательно, будто старался проникнуть взглядом между строк, покосился на него без особого интереса:

— Не успел.

Он уверенно расписался и снова, отойдя на шаг, повторил свой фокус с извлеченными из воздуха книгами.

Драко сделал второй заход:

— Что, Финч-Флетчли так не терпелось?

Вопреки ожиданиям, Уизли не дрогнул. Почти.

— Вот что, Малфой, забирай свой заказ и… — «Катись отсюда» он сумел проглотить. — Тридцать экземпляров, доставка платная.

— Вежливое обращение с клиентами тоже?

Уизли по-старому шагнул вперед, сжимая палочку — и вдруг отступил.

— Веришь, Малфой, мне плевать. Даже если ты из этих. «Докажите некриминальное происхождение хранимого имущества», — передразнил он гнусаво. — Штраф или сразу закрывать будете?

— Из каких еще этих?

— Если ты собираешься сказать, что не имеешь никакого отношения к внеплановым министерским проверкам, — отчеканил Уизли, — то хрена я тебе поверю. Иди, докладывай.

Драко взвился мгновенно — он и не думал, что после всех этих лет способен так разозлиться.

— Если ты собираешься сказать, что не имеешь никакого отношения к тому, что мои книги продают магглам под чужим именем — то хрена я тебе….

— Что? Куда продают?! Кто? Я не…

Вид у Уизли был не просто ошеломленный — убитый, точно слова были проклятием.

— И я не, — отрезал Драко и, повернувшись так резко, что мантия хлестнула по ногам, ушел в камин.

***

С банкетом Арчи, как всегда, не мелочился. Зал был еще пуст, но Драко оценил по достоинству и его размеры, и число бутылок на столах, и усаживающихся в углу музыкантов. По возвращении из хранилища он позволил себе слабость и заказал в номер бутылку «Вальполичеллы». Когда Арчи, уже наряженный в парадную мантию, влетел в номер, Драко приканчивал остатки. Приятная дымка затягивала окружающее, так что от протрезвляющих чар он наотрез отказался, а Арчи, раздобывший письмо от директрисы, был слишком счастлив и слишком занят, чтобы настаивать.

Об Уизли он просто запретил себе думать. Его появления на банкете можно было не опасаться — Драко даже усмехнулся про себя, попытавшись вообразить, как тот спешно заметает следы, но быстро осознал, что здесь воображение его подводит. Стена рассыпалась, камни, которые он так старательно собирал, принадлежали чему-то другому. Уизли как был, так и оставался честным дураком, но не думать о нем не получалось.

Драко огляделся. Зал наполнялся — журналисты, которым достались места с краю, деловито готовили свои камеры и перья, прочие гости негромко переговаривались, Арчи, сияя, указывал ему то на одного, то на другого.

— О, мисс Грейнджер пришла! — громким шепотом сообщил он. — Это удача, я не особенно рассчитывал… Начнем?

Он взмахнул палочкой — музыканты сыграли вступление и умолкли.

— Дамы и господа! — завел Арчи. — Мы с мистером Малфоем рады приветствовать всех, кто присоединился к нам, чтобы отпраздновать выход его десятого и, не побоюсь, лучшего романа. Мы уже получили первые отзывы, и критики единодушны: это книга, исполненная…

Грейнджер обнаружилась за ближайшим столом — должно быть, рассчитанным на почетных гостей. Нельзя было не признать, что время пошло ей на пользу: мантии и прически не постыдилась бы и чистокровная. Черты лица стали жестче и определённей: Драко припомнил свою давешнюю мысль о том, что в Министерстве невинных нет.

— …И мы счастливы сообщить вам, что мистер Малфой выделит часть средств от продажи «Ирландской игры» для учреждения двух стипендий для учеников Хогвартса в знак признательности своей Альма-матер и в ознаменование своего возвращения. Их получат одаренные студенты любого Дома и статуса крови, выбранные преподавательским составом школы и советом попечителей!

В зале захлопали, Арчи торжественно поднял бокал и воздел руку, так что Драко тоже пришлось подняться…

— Превосходная мысль, дорогой друг! Превосходная! Высшая награда для учителя — услышать, что его дела продолжают ученики. Я бы предложил назвать вновь учрежденную стипендия моим именем, коль скоро именно мой пример сподвиг вас…

Где бы ни сидел раньше Гилдерой Локхарт, сейчас он медленно и неотвратимо приближался к главному столу. «Вы не возражаете, молодой человек?», адресованное Арчи, закономерно привело к тому, что Локхарт, картинно покряхтывая, занял место рядом с Драко.

— Я буду рад поделиться всеми педагогическими приемами, благодаря которым мистер Малфой почувствовал в себе тягу к творчеству. Благодарность — добродетель, которую нельзя переоценить, особенно в наши дни, когда многие частенько забывают, кому обязаны своим преуспеянием… Выпьем же за благодарность!

Арчи, впрочем, опомнился почти мгновенно:

— А сейчас мистер Малфой ответит на ваши вопросы о новой книге — с тем лишь условием, что они будут соответствовать теплой атмосфере сегодняшнего вечера! За «Ирландскую игру», дамы и господа! Не упустите свой шанс, если не успели приобрести ее утром!

Локхарт, добродушно посмеиваясь, поднял бокал.

— Испытание славой — одно из самых трудных, — сообщил он вполголоса. — Если почувствуете, что хотите на кого-нибудь опереться, только скажите!

— Мистер Малфой, ваша семья уже знает о том, что книгу высоко оценили в Англии?

Разумеется, Рита Скитер тоже была здесь. И разумеется, именно она задала первый вопрос. Впрочем, к нему Рита всегда относилась снисходительно.

— У меня еще не было возможности с ними связаться. Но у мамы есть полка с моими книгами — не сомневаюсь, что скоро она пополнит ее еще одной.

— А ваш сын? — выкрикнул кто-то. — Что он об этом думает?

— Скорпиусу всего шесть, а мои книги рассчитаны на взрослых. Он не слишком ими интересуется.

— А ваша жена? — сладко улыбнулась Рита, и Драко вдруг накрыло приступом стыда — за озлобленного ребенка, которым он когда-то был.

— Я разведен, — ответил он коротко. В зале зашептались.

— Правда ли что ваш развод описан в «Ирландской игре»? Главная героиня покидает мужа, который жестоко с ней обращался, и находит счастье в объятьях благородного восточного вельможи…

— Даже не знаю, — Драко напоказ развел руками. — Кем бы я назначил себя в этой драме: чистокровным мужем-деспотом или ирландской магглорожденной красавицей? Я бы выбрал второй вариант, но…

— Клевета, — голос Локхарта прозвучал на диво громко, хотя никакого Соноруса Драко не заметил — Клевета и зависть! Те, кто лишен таланта, рады оболгать его и ограбить! Судьба настоящего творца — гонения и нужда, и далеко не каждый настолько силен духом, как я, чтобы противостоять им. Посмотрите вокруг, друг мой, и со временем вы научитесь отличать их — этих ложных друзей и истинных завистников.

— Мистер Локхарт, — все-таки решился Арчи. — Прошу вас, займите свое место!

— Мое место? Разве оно не здесь? Уверен, мистер Малфой не обидит своего старого наставника, чей пример…

— Мистер Малфой, — Деннис Криви держался отчужденно, всем своим видом показывая, что он на работе и развлекаться не намерен, — как именно вы возместили ущерб, причиненный вами в бытность Пожирателем смерти? Напомню — речь идет как минимум о мисс Белл, мадам Розмерте Ружмон и Уильяме Уизли. Не являются ли учрежденные вами стипендии своеобразной компенсацией?..

Рядом обреченно вздохнул Арчи. Но прежде чем Драко успел сказать хоть слово, встала Грейнджер:

— Деннис, позволь мне ответить. Мы все, так или иначе, жертвы той войны. Безусловно, потери невосполнимы, но я не сомневаюсь, что Малфой — то есть мистер Малфой, — полностью оправданный в глазах закона, давно уже не тот, что прежде. Я прочитала «Ирландскую игру», Малфой, — улыбнулась она. – Из тебя вышла бы отличная Рианнон.

— Господа, — захлопотал Арчи, — мы празднуем выход книги, не так ли? Мистер Малфой продолжит отвечать после того как мы поднимем эти бокалы…

***

Избавиться от Локхарта удалось только через час, когда заиграла музыка и все поднялись с мест. Драко под неусыпным надзором Арчи проследовал к столу с книгами. Тридцати экземпляров вместе с автографами хватило минут на сорок: потом Арчи куда-то исчез, и Драко, оставшийся без присмотра, смог обзавестись бокалом с апельсиновой шипучкой и — внезапно — компанией Грейнджер.

— Рада, что у тебя все хорошо, — сказала она, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. — Честно говоря, никак не думала, что ты станешь романистом.

— Это все Италия, — отшутился он. — Искусство разлито в воздухе.

— Собираешься отдавать сына в Хогвартс? Стипендии — в какой-то степени решение? Или все-таки выберешь Шармбатон?

— Слава Мерлину, время подумать еще есть. Хм-м-м… а если бы я решился, с кем бы ему предстояло учиться?

Она улыбнулась:

— Мог бы спросить прямо. Старшему сыну Гарри и Джинни семь лет, среднему шесть.

— Вот как? А у вас с Уизли…

— Никаких «нас с Уизли» не существует, — отрезала Грейнджер. — Если хочешь знать, мы по-прежнему друзья, и никто не был счастлив больше, когда он наконец встал на ноги. Ты же видел его хранилище? Впечатляет!

— Соглашусь, — начал он осторожно, подбирая слова. — Но ведь это всего лишь модифицированные чары? Кто угодно может их применить — ты, например…

— О, все не так просто! — она тихо рассмеялась. — Когда мы были в бегах на седьмом курсе, я таскала с собой сумочку, на которую были наложены чары Незримого расширения. После войны все стали немного параноиками, и у Рона это выразилось в том, что он не мог выйти из дома без полного набора припасов как минимум на неделю. Гарри уже учился в Школе авроров, меня не было в Англии, вот Рон и решил сотворить для себя сумку вроде моей. Выучил чары, а едва дошло до дела, оказалось, что он забыл самое главное: собственно сумку. И вспомнил о ней в тот самый момент, когда уже произносил заклятье — очень на него похоже! Словом, его запасные носки просто исчезли, а потом появились. Мы смотрели воспоминание, но так и не поняли, что произошло. Эксперты заключили, что он умудрился приспособить под свои нужды кусок пространства, который находится неизвестно где. Обратное-то заклинание извлечения вполне стандартное, а вот то, что он произнес в первый раз, создавая это хранилище… Когда я вернулась и выяснила, что воспроизвести его действия невозможно, то уговорила его оформить патент. Словом, наш Рон полон сюрпризов, просто это не всегда заметно.

— Драко, можно тебя на пару слов, — Арчи ухватил его за локоть и оттащил в сторону. — Хотел взять у Уизли еще книг, а камин заперт. Вы с ним нормально поладили?

— Думаешь, он торчит на работе круглые сутки? — ядовито осведомился Драко. — Просто ушел домой.

— О-о-о, — застонал Арчи, — где-то есть нормальные люди, которые уходят домой в восемь вечера!

— Скоро я уеду, и ты сможешь уходить в семь.

Кажется, апельсиновой шипучки он все-таки перебрал. Драко удалось выйти в коридор, ускользнув от всевидящего взгляда Риты Скитер. Мужская комната, судя по указателю, располагалась дальше по коридору — Драко умудрился пройти мимо, и уже возвращаясь, услышал голоса.

— Все будет в порядке, мистер Локхарт, — тенорок Денниса Криви был хорошо узнаваем, как и ответный сочный смешок:

— Не сомневаюсь, друг мой, не сомневаюсь!

***  
До окончания банкета Драко пришлось раз двадцать сфотографироваться с незнакомцами и с теми, кто утверждал, будто был знаком с ним прежде, пожать десяток рук и поцеловать с десяток щечек, включая покрытую толстым слоем пудры и чар Гламура щеку Риты Скитер. От Локхарта он успешно уворачивался, и только перед уходом потерял бдительность.

— Счастлив был встретиться, мистер Малфой, — повторил тот. — Не могли бы вы оставить свой итальянский адрес? Или, может, мистер Паркинсон решится переиздать что-то из моего наследия? Получилась бы неплохая серия! — Он покачал головой. — Увы, дух авантюризма, дух приключений чужд сегодняшней молодежи. Слишком приземлены — хотя вы составляете приятное исключение…

— Малфой? Простите, мистер Локхарт, мне нужно… — Грейнджер подхватила его под руку. — Удивительно неприятный тип, а я еще была в него влюблена на втором курсе… Простить себе не могу! Даже в тринадцать лет можно было разобраться, чего он стоит. Представь, если бы ему удалось стереть память Гарри и Рону!

— Стереть память? — растерянно переспросил Драко.

— В общем-то, не самая известная история. Когда василиск Слизерина утащил в подземелья Джинни, они, конечно, кинулись к учителю Защиты, который целый год твердил о своих подвигах. К Локхарту! В то время он уже складывал чемодан, чтобы сбежать. Гарри с Роном упросили его пойти с ними, но при первом же удобном случае он выхватил у Рона палочку и попытался наложить Обливиэйт. Насколько я поняла, эти чары Локхарт довел до совершенства, вот только палочка у Рона оказалась сломанной, и заклятье отрикошетило по самому заклинателю. Так что Джинни им пришлось спасать самим… Даже странно кому-то об этом сейчас рассказывать — как мы только выжили в школе, не понимаю!

Он пожал плечами: целый вечер дифирамбов и заверений в дружбе был бы куда более впечатляющим, если бы не воспоминание о внеплановой министерской проверке.

— Да, кстати, — снова заговорила Грейнджер. — Меня тут спросили, что я думаю о краже твоих книг магглами. Звучит как дурацкая сплетня. Их действительно украли? Но откуда взялись магглы… — она остановилась на полуфразе. — Это случилось у Рона? В хранилище? С магглами он работает…

— Понятия не имею, — честно ответил Драко. — Думаешь, твой Уизли захочет возмещать мне ущерб в пятикратном размере? Он, конечно, дурак…

— О, значит, насчет кражи ты в курсе, — кивнула Грейнджер. — От кого? И не припомнишь, как именно все было сформулировано? О магглах я так или иначе знаю больше…

Возможно, идея, пришедшая к нему еще во время пресс-конференции, была не так уж плоха. Возможно, Грейнджер могла помочь… если бы, опять же, не Уизли, который предлагал ему доложить куда следует.

— Не припомню. И нет, я не знаю, где это случилось. И выяснить не было возможности — к Уизли пришли с проверкой из Министерства…

— С проверкой? Сегодня? — нахмурилась она. — Он же на прошлой неделе говорил…

Бегство от вопросов превращалось в привычку. Вовремя подскочивший Арчи рассыпался в благодарностях, все проблемы могли подождать до завтра, а кровать в гостиничном номере казалась лучшей из наград, куда там книгам…

***

От Арчи, жаждавшего продолжения банкета, удалось отделаться довольно быстро. Драко успел снять мантию и разуться, когда в дверь номера постучали, и на пороге возникла знакомая домовиха:

— Послание для мистера Малфоя, сэра! Иззи велено ждать ответа!

Уизли? Уизли ему написал? Он машинально проверил туго свернутую записку на проклятия — мимоходом отметив, что в Италии просто прочел бы ее.

«Малфой, я тут кое-что выяснил про твою книгу. Если оно тебе надо, скажи Иззи — я в холле твоей гостиницы, она передаст».

Он вскочил, хватая мантию, потом опомнился и сел. Домовиха ждала, тараща глаза. Мерлин! Уизли рассчитал точно. Отправь он послание с совой, Драко бы просто не стал рисковать.

— Скажи — я спущусь через пять минут… Или нет, пусть лучше идет сюда, — спохватился он, сообразив, что после всех скандальных интервью появляться на людях не стоит.

Уизли вошел ровно через пять минут — под дверью караулил, не иначе. Вид у него был не такой встрепанный, как днем, но рыжая щетина гармонировала с темными кругами под глазами не слишком удачно.

— Малфой, — кивнул он. — Извини, днем я зря на тебя… проверки достали. Неймется же им...

Драко хотел было съязвить о том, что некоторые наконец-то научились извиняться — и не стал. Криви на банкете перечислил всех, кроме Уизли… этого Уизли. Может, не знал? Не мог не знать — на процессах эпизод с отравленной медовухой упоминался. Но так или иначе, именно этому Уизли сам Драко не принес ни слова извинений, и сейчас им обоим явно было не до них.

— Так вот, про твои книги. — Он вдруг замялся, отводя взгляд. — Я… короче, я их читал. Кроме последней.

Рвущееся наружу: «А ты умеешь?» Драко все-таки удержал.

— Ты вчера сказал: украли и продали магглам, а у меня половина клиентов — магглы. Короче, я спросил…

— У клиентов?!

Уизли поглядел на него как на идиота:

— Каких еще?.. У меня работает… короче, помощница по магглам, вот у нее и спросил. Когда я начинал, я про них не знал ни драккла, — он пожал плечами. — У магглов есть такая штука вроде заклятья поиска, можно найти почти все, и книги тоже. В общем, так оно и оказалось. Мерлин, как бы тебе объяснить? Вот у меня есть книга, и я кому-то показываю страницы в Сквозном зеркале. А теперь представь, что такие зеркала есть у всех — заплати по мелочи и читай. На самом деле не совсем так — книгу нельзя показывать как есть, сначала каждую страницу нужно, ну, размножить особым способом. Чтобы обработать твою «Игру», одному человеку понадобятся примерно сутки. А если их будет двое или больше, то еще быстрее. — Он покосился на Драко, будто пытаясь убедиться — верит ли? — Завтра утром могу показать, у меня в маггловской приемной тоже такое есть.

— И на копии чар не будет? А сам экземпляр потом больше не нужен? 

Уизли кивнул.

— Ну да. И мы нашли все твои книги. У магглов. 

— Под этой ирландской фамилией? — вырвалось у Драко.

Голова кружилась — то ли от выпитого, то ли от присутствия Уизли. Он прочел все? Все книги? Это потрясало больше, чем нелепая маггловская кража.

— Даже интересно, на сколько же меня ограбили… — пробормотал он.

— Второй замок в Тоскане не купишь, но на квартирку в Лондоне хватило бы, — невесело усмехнулся Уизли. — Понятно, что дело тухлое. Но я не о том. Когда мы их нашли, Нтомби — это моя помощница— догадалась посмотреть даты, и вышло, что все, кроме последней, копировали уже после выхода, понимаешь? Как будто их покупали в магазине, а «Игру» с какой-то стати стянули до того.

— До «Игры» я не приезжал, — проговорил Драко.

— Первые несколько книг и на хранение не сдавали, — угрюмо отозвался Уизли. — Осталось понять, какого лысого Мерлина здесь происходит.

— …Или поручить это Аврорату, — подхватил Драко. — В лице твоего друга Поттера — он сейчас кто? Без пяти минут Главный Аврор? Расследование преступлений – его непосредственная обязанность, так?

Уизли покачал головой.

— Малфой, ты в своей Сиене… В общем, Гарри нашими делами не занимается. Делами Уизли, в смысле. Злоупотребление служебным положением на него уже вешали. Еще и проверки эти — а вдруг не под меня, а под него роют?..

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Нтомби обещала покопаться с маггловской стороны — иногда можно найти концы. В смысле — того, кто это сделал.

— Предлагаешь копать ей навстречу? Кстати, она хоть хорошенькая, эта твоя Нтомби?..

Ответом ему был еще один исполненный презрения взгляд. Драко предпочел его не заметить, только подозвал список, составленный Арчи. 

— Значит, навстречу... Вот, надеюсь, поможет. Если хочешь, — слова вырвались сами собой: все-таки Уизли странно на него действовал. — Если хочешь, мы с тобой могли бы завтра сходить в издательство. Так сказать, на место преступления.

Уизли моргнул и — Драко глазам не поверил — стремительно покраснел. Совсем как раньше.

— Д-да. То есть — хочу. С тобой.

Разговор опять принимал неправильный оборот. Не обращая внимания на загоревшиеся вдруг щеки, Драко спросил поспешно:

— И какая тебе больше понравилась? Раз уж ты все прочел?

— Тоскана. — Уизли усмехнулся: — Хотя Оттавио из тебя...

— При чем тут я? — старательно удивился Драко.

— Не при чем, ясное дело. А бельевая в Сент-Мунго — не крепостная стена в Сиене.

Он вдруг оказался совсем близко.

— Как я, по-твоему, мог не узнать? То есть понятно как — ты и не думал, что я прочту…

Драко повело. Он втянул знакомый запах, руки Уизли вдруг оказались у него на плечах, губы привычно ткнулись чуть пониже уха, будто и не было этих десяти лет.

— Снимешь? — прохрипел он, как-то успевая пройтись языком по шее и тщетно дергая ворот мантии.

— И ты.

…Уже подминая под себя Драко, на котором не осталось ни единой нитки, Уизли вдруг усмехнулся:

— Первый раз.

— Что? — промычал Драко в подушку.

— В постели. Та койка… не считается.

— Болтай меньше, — Драко пнул его пяткой, куда пришлось.

Уизли охнул, щекоча дыханием спину, подсунул руку ему под живот, нашаривая член, и сжал так, что слов больше не осталось — кроме скороговорки Очищающего.

Они будто начали с того же, на чем остановились тогда: Драко узнавал каждое движение и каждый вздох, и задыхался от узнавания, и тепла, и тяжелого пересекающегося дыхания. Уизли вздернул его на колени: от мерных ударов по всему телу прокатывалась сладкая жгучая волна, поднимаясь все выше — и наконец выплескиваясь ему в руку.

Уизли отстранился, помогая перевернуться на бок и поворачиваясь сам, ладонь в белесых потеках скользнула вниз, к тяжелому члену, сжала его, двинулась раз и другой… Драко положил свою руку поверх, провел большим пальцем по головке — Уизли застонал, откинув голову, и кончил, вцепившись ему в плечо.

— Мне нравится, — выдохнул он минуту спустя, насладился изумленным: «О?» и продолжил издевательски: — Хорошо пишешь.

— И платить не пришлось, — удар был слабоват, но думать не получалось.

— Почему не пришлось? — лениво спросил Уизли, подгребая его ближе. — Нажился на мне…

— На первых пяти. Те, что в Хранилище, ты и бесплатно мог…

— Не мог, — Уизли тряхнул головой. — В договоре написано, что доставать можно только в присутствии заказчика или его представителя.

— Наш Рон полон сюрпризов, — процитировал Драко без всякой задней мысли. — Что такое?

— До сих пор без имен обходились.

— И сейчас тоже. Это цитата, если хочешь знать. Из Грейнджер. Она мне сегодня рассказывала про ваши подвиги… — он вдруг громко зевнул, — Как вам Локхарт стирал память на втором…

Уизли потянулся за одеялом — и это было последним, что Драко увидел, прежде чем уснуть.

***

Зеркало в ванной подтвердило: новый опыт — просыпаться не одному и не с женой — мог считаться удавшимся. Уизли, как ни странно, проснулся первым и даже попытался незаметно встать с постели, но все-таки разбудил. Момент оказался подходящим: стоял у Уизли не хуже, чем вечером, и, когда Драко попытался-таки его нагнуть, попыток сопротивления не последовало. Наоборот — Уизли наслаждался процессом так откровенно, что Драко кончил куда быстрее, чем собирался.

— Через час у входа? — спросил Уизли, собирая одежду с пола.

Драко кивнул. Час, чтобы прийти в себя и подумать, во что же он ввязался, был очень кстати. Проще всего было бы трахнуть Уизли еще раз или два, уехать и вспоминать, как о короткой необременительной связи, а о грязных маггловских деньгах забыть вовсе. Даже издателя никто ему не мешал сменить — хотя бы на того американца, который уже несколько раз писал ему, предлагая перекупить права и обещая такие гонорары, которые в Британии никому не снились, — а потом отправить Скорпи в Илверморни, и…

Во всяком случае, завтра он возвращался, а без Уизли в непосредственной близости голова должна была быстро встать на место.

***

Издательство, должно быть, тоже отсыпалось после вчерашнего. И не только оно — за десять лет на месте редакции «Ежедневного Пророка» возникло новое здание, в которое, судя по всему, переехали все, кто имел отношение к свободной прессе — в том числе и «Скорпион» с Арчи во главе.

Уизли не опоздал: поднявшись на второй этаж, они обнаружили сонную секретаршу, которая пила кофе в компании подружки — как выяснилось, штатного корректора.

— Мистер Малфой! — встрепенулась она. — Могу я предложить вам кофе? Мистер Паркинсон сказал, что будет после обеда, но мы можем…

Кофе пришелся кстати, подруга-корректор взахлеб делилась впечатлениями об «Ирландской игре», секретарша соглашалась, во всем здании царила блаженная тишина… пока ее не нарушил знакомый дребезжащий баритон.

— Локхарт! — охнула секретарша, пригибая голову. — Не дай Мерлин…

Подружка успокаивающе похлопала ее по руке:

— Мэри говорила, у него сегодня большое интервью в «Пророке», — и виновато оглянулась на Драко. — Прошу прощенья, мистер Малфой, мы ничего такого…

Уизли отчетливо хмыкнул.

— Думаю, мистер Малфой переживет, — ответил Драко. — Судя по всему, здесь его часто видят? Локхарта? Надеюсь, чушь, которую он несет, никто не принимает всерьез? К слову, он действительно преподавал на нашем с мистером Уизли втором курсе, после чего был с позором изгнан, а моим вдохновителем назначил себя сам.

— Все время здесь ошивается, — кивнула ободренная секретарша. — Требует, чтобы ему носили кофе, несколько раз даже за обедом посылал! И утром тоже: только прихожу, а он уже у дверей — то перчатки забыл, то еще что! Я объясняю, что найду и отдам, но нет! Стоит мне отойти, он уже все на столе перевернул! И что б не подождать? Мне не жалко, но ведь работа!

— Работа, — поддакнула подружка. — Какая работа, когда он лезет прямо в корректуру и дудит, что это не искусство, не то что его книги! И ведь нарочно выбирает, когда мистера Паркинсона нет на месте!

Драко решил счесть это намеком.

— Не смею задерживать, — начал он, выслушал сотню уверений в том, что к нему сказанное не относится, подписал еще два тома «Игры» и наконец позволил Уизли, угрюмо бормочущему про слишком шуструю молодежь, все-таки увести его за дверь.

— Арчи говорил, на третьем есть кафе. Не знаю, как там с молодежью…

Кафе оказалось буфетом, очень похожим на достопамятный больничный. Совпадал даже Трепетливый кустик в углу: Уизли решительно направился к столику рядом с ним.

— Надеешься спрятаться от Локхарта?

— Что-то его вокруг тебя слишком много, — скривился Уизли. — Еще это интервью…

— Пользуется моментом, вот и все. Я уеду, и шумиха утихнет.

— В издательстве он и до того отирался, если ты не заметил.

— И кому он был там нужен?

За полупрозрачной перегородкой замелькали силуэты, загудели голоса. Дверь начала открываться. Драко инстинктивно пригнулся, но вошел не Локхарт — двое одетых по-маггловски юнцов. Тот, что шел впереди, огляделся — и застыл. Его спутник проследил направление взгляда, присвистнул вслух и ринулся вперед.

Драко опомниться не успел, как Уизли выдернул его из-за стола и сунул в середину Трепетливого кустика, встав впереди с палочкой на изготовку.

— Мистер Малфой! — взвизгнул первый юнец. — Только пару комментариев, прошу вас! Собираетесь ли вы подавать на мистера Уизли в суд? Рассчитываете ли вы на возмещение в пятикратном размере, как указано в договоре? Означает ли сегодняшняя встреча, что вы согласны на досудебное урегулирование?

— Мистер Уизли угрожает вам, используя знакомство с Заместителем главного аврора Поттером и начальником отдела регулирования магических популяций Грейнджер? — подхватил второй юнец.

— Какое еще… — начал было Драко, но Уизли снова подхватил его и аппарировал с места.

***

— Первое, что пришло в голову, — виновато объяснил Уизли, едва Драко перестало выворачивать на присыпанную пылью мостовую. — С войны никак отвыкнуть не могу: бей и беги. Гермиона объясняла… — он сокрушенно умолк.

— Где мы? — прохрипел Драко.

— Хранилище, — он указал в конец переулка. — Вон там главный вход, рядом с «Ужастиками». Идем скорее! Сейчас эти писаки сообразят, что к чему, и тут такое начнется! Мерлин драный, камин! Камин открыт! — он покусал губу, что-то прикидывая. — Еще одну аппарацию выдержишь?

Драко ничего не оставалось, как согласиться.

Впрочем, второй заход дался легче — от завтрака уже ничего не осталось. Он постарался дышать поглубже и наконец смог оглядеться. Чем бы ни была эта комната, на приемную она не походила.

— Маггловская половина, — Уизли тревожно вгляделся ему в лицо. — Здесь не найдут. Заодно узнаем, что там Нтомби накопала…

В Тоскане к Статуту секретности относились с истинно итальянским легкомыслием, так что с магглами-туристами Драко сталкивался почти ежедневно и воспринимал не как людей, а как часть пейзажа. Когда Уизли назвал его имя, и Нтомби — действительно очень хорошенькая, с гривой черных мелко завитых волос и безупречно ровной кожей цвета кофе, — подняла на него взгляд, он только и мог, что кивнуть.

— Тот самый Малфой?! — спросила Нтомби, таращась на него, как на взрывопотама в зверинце. — У которого вы с бро в подвале сидели? И какого хера ты его сюда притащил?

— Он — Марк О’Фойдал, — неохотно ответил Уизли.

— Да ладно?! Хотя… — она зашевелила губами. — Точно! Анаграмма! Так это его ломанули?

Уизли вздохнул.

— Сис, он волшебник. А подвал и так далее… все, проехали, Дин же тебе объяснял. Нтомби Томас, — уточнил он, обернувшись к Драко. — Маггла и сестра Дина Томаса, и сейчас она нам расскажет, что накопала… то есть, успела ли найти, кто получает денежки за твои тексты.

Нтомби Томас неохотно кивнула и уселась на высокий стул, вокруг которого стрекотали, гудели, урчали непонятные маггловские устройства. Уизли ткнул пальцем в одно из них — низкий ящик со светящейся зеленой точкой на боку.

— Вот, помнишь, я рассказывал: книгу нужно сначала скопировать. — Он откинул крышку ящика — под ней оказалась стеклянная пластина. — Ее кладут вот сюда, страницей вниз…

— Ронни, это что, хренова экскурсия? Тогда я пошла, — Нтомби снова уставилась на Драко, потом на Уизли, стоящего почти вплотную к нему, и громко присвистнула. — Вау! Да у нас тут, кажется, выход из шкафа! Ладно, парни, зацепка у меня есть. Этот придурок вообще простой… Как бы это? Не принял никаких мер безопасности, когда сбывал краденое, — отчеканила она. — Так понятно? Похоже, не умеет ни хрена. Я его по айпи… То есть — вроде как оставил обратный адрес, дебил. Какой-то Литтл Шелфорд. Знаете?

Уизли с шумом втянул воздух и медленно кивнул.

***

— Мы же туда аппарируем, каждое второе мая. Сначала к Фреду — он возле «Норы», на семейном кладбище, потом к Ремусу с Тонкс, а потом к Колину, в этот их Литтл Шелфорд. Деннис, — он покрутил головой, — Деннис раньше приходил с родителями, а теперь один, и с нами старается не пересекаться, говорит, видеть тошно.

— И поэтому он решил отвести подозрения от своей персоны и обвинил тебя. Везет тебе на друзей, Уизли!

— Он мне не… — предсказуемо взвился тот — и тут же увял: — Не друг, но свой. Как же так? Нет, погоди, — оживился он вдруг. — Обвинял-то меня Локхарт! Может, про это Локхарт и придумал, а Деннис не при чем.

— Деннис твой вообще-то при краже. Или у меня можно? — Драко поглядел сверху вниз на склоненную рыжую голову. — Вот что, Уизли: доказательства у нас есть, самое время обратиться к Поттеру.

— Какие доказательства? Ладно, книгу Деннис украл, но где он ее взял? И зачем сам полез с вопросами? Не спроси он, мы бы ничего никогда не узнали, а он греб бы себе монету, и дело с концом.

— Арчи говорил, — начал Драко медленно, — что твой Криви из непримиримых и деньги ему не нужны. Сначала он задает вопрос о краже книг. Потом — о компенсации за все, что… что я тогда натворил. Если бы я пропустил его слова мимо ушей, ничего бы не изменилось. А вот если нет... У Криви, насколько я понимаю, были все основания предполагать, что вернуть украденное я никогда не смогу, даже если постараюсь: во-первых, чистокровному в этом не разобраться, а во-вторых, у нас это не считается преступлением просто потому, что раньше никогда...

— Мерлин, точно! — Уизли восхищенно на него уставился. — Для магов нет кражи, а для магглов нет жертвы, тебя то есть. Деньги уплывают, ты все знаешь, а поделать ничего не можешь! Идеально!

— Э, чуваки! Может, я пойду?

Они разом повернулись к Нтомби, о которой успели забыть.

— С книгами что будем делать? Снесем и закачаем нормально? Или так оставим? — она подождала и безнадежно вздохнула. — Ясненько. Ронни, разбирайся тут, про книги завтра перетрем. Пока-пока!

Драко потряс головой. Думать о книгах он сейчас не мог. Вот о Локхарте… О Локхарте и Криви, которые вчера шептались в коридоре, как старые знакомые…

— Осталось понять, где он взял книгу, — сказал Уизли, и Драко обмер. Все части головоломки, как по мановению палочки, вставали на место.

— Взял, — повторил он. — Только не Криви, а Локхарт. В редакции — помнишь, он там отирался целыми днями? Вечером взял, утром принес, на столе все перевернул…

— Но… но зачем?

— Деньги! Криви они не нужны, но Локхарт, судя по всему, бесплатно и пальцем не двинет.

Уизли мрачно кивнул:

— Похоже. Тут ему еще и скандал на сладкое, имя во всех газетах, интервью и все такое. А я так, сопутствующий ущерб. Идем, — он поднялся, вытягивая палочку. — С Криви начнем, душка Гилдерой никуда не денется.

***

Арчи все еще не появился. Секретарша встретила их как старых знакомых:

— Ваша книга, мистер Малфой? У меня все отмечено, видите на календаре? Вот дата начала работы, а это дата отправки в печать. Когда Локхарт приходил с утра? — она задумалась. — О, вспомнила! У Кэрри был день рожденья, и он съел чуть ли не весь пирог! А на другой день явился за перчатками! Кэрри как раз работала с корректурой вашей книги, мистер Малфой, и нахвалиться не могла, так все аккуратно сделано!

Времена, когда редакция «Придиры» состояла из одного только Ксенофилиуса Лавгуда, давно прошли. Солидная газета сохранила душок безумия, но редакция ее занимала целый этаж, как раз над официальным «Ежедневным пророком».

— Мистер Криви? — переспросила средних лет ведьма на входе. — У себя, первая дверь налево. У него посетитель, — она оглянулась и перешла на полушепот, — но я уверена, что мистер Криви будет рад, если вы поможете от него избавиться. Этот мистер Локхарт…

Драко собирался постучать, но Уизли обошелся без стука.

— Деннис, — начал он. — Деннис, мы… мы все знаем.

Драко поспешно наложил на дверь запирающее и встал у него за спиной. Идиот Уизли так явно не понимал, что Криви — давно уже не тот мальчик, который горевал по брату, что сердце щемило.

— Мы не будем ничего делать, мы понимаем, ты это из-за Колина…

— Колин? Не смей его имя поганить! — Криви поднялся из-за стола. Лицо перекосилось, изо рта брызгала слюна. — Быстро ты, Уизли, все забыл! Сколько этот тебе отвалил? На всех хватило — и на Колина, и на Фреда, и на Билла?

— Деннис, ты чего? Я не… Малфой мне ничего…

— Задаром стараешься? Что, так хорошо отсасывает? Или ты ему?

— Вот, значит, как, — сказал Уизли очень спокойно. — Кому от нее лучше, от твоей мести, а? Уж точно не тебе.

— Не твое дело… — начал было Криви — и тут, как совсем недавно, что-то сшибло Драко с ног, и над головой сверкнуло: он узнал белые искры Обливиэйт.

— Протего! — выкрикнул Уизли. — Петрификус тоталус!

На пол с грохотом обрушилось тело. Драко тщетно изворачивался, дотягиваясь до оброненной в суматохе палочки.

— Ступефай! — взвизгнул Криви. Уизли рухнул, как подрубленный, опрокинув попутно пару стульев. Драко едва успел откатиться в сторону, подхватил-таки палочку и, приподнявшись на локте, послал свой единственный невербальный Инкарцеро туда, где видел Криви в последний раз.

Дверь слетела с петель. На лице аврора, первым ворвавшегося в комнату, блеснули очки, и Драко облегченно выдохнул. Поттера все-таки позвали.

**Эпилог**

— «Беспокойная Британия», — провозгласил Арчи. Как Драко ни отказывался от проводов, тот настоял на своем и теперь развлекался, придумывая название для следующей книги. — Или «Английские ангелы». Отлично звучит, английские ангелы!

— Кого ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Драко нехотя. Уизли обещал подойти за полчаса до портала, но почему-то опаздывал. — Криви? Локхарта?

— А почему не мистера Уизли или вашего покорного слугу? Он защитил тебя от Обливиэйт, а я, как-никак, вызвал авроров! — Он покачал головой. — Кто бы мог подумать? Затаить злобу на ребенка! Которого этот негодяй Локхарт сам когда-то хотел лишить памяти! Говорят, на этот раз его объявят вменяемым. Вот увидишь, в следующий твой визит все будет иначе, — кроме несомненного успеха новой книги! — Он наклонился ниже: – Я отдал допечатывать еще пятьсот экземпляров «Игры», так что все, что ни делается…

— Следующий визит? — успел спросить Драко, тотчас отвлекаясь на Уизли: тот почти вбежал в зал отбытия и остановился, переводя дыхание.

— Готово! Мы с Нтомби все обстряпали! Половина тебе, половина на стипендии, ну и ей гонорар, как договорились. 

Вид у него, равно как у самого Драко, был помятый и невыспавшийся: продремать в эту ночь им удалось не больше часа.

— Значит, в следующие выходные?

— Я пришлю портключ, — сказал Драко, стараясь представить Уизли на залитой солнцем улице, за столом в прохладной гостиной, в собственной постели... Последнее удавалось особенно хорошо.

— ...и там, где Оттавио с Франсезе, — договорил Уизли полушепотом, и Драко понял, что не то пропустил начало, не то получил ответ на свои фантазии. Оставалось только кивнуть и закончить:

— В Сиене, на крепостной стене.

fin


End file.
